grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Maiden
Twilight Maiden Weapons:Twilight Rapiers Twilight Bar inhances speed and powers in specials Stance Attacks have the ability to shoots Twilight Lazers from the air Tammy 1st Job:Possesser 2nd Job:Auror 3rd Job:DokuroAngel 4th Job:Phantom Slayer 5th Job:Twilight Maiden Description Tammy's Diviners beat her way through Xenia and Thanatos,but when she entered Archemedia she met this stranger with a black cloak unrevealing anything part of his body except his hand and feet.Then the hooded stranger suddenly rushed to Tammy and she was transported to another place called the Realm of Twilight,then they fought to the finish.When Tammy defeated him the hood came off and it was a face of a boy with blonde spiky hair and he smiled then said"heh".She was then transported back to Archemedia,but suddenly her Diviners gleam a light then they went into the air gleaming,then Tammy's weapons were not the Reversed Diviners anymore.They were suddenly 2 clones of this one sword named Twilight Blade(and I mean another Twilight Blade-_-)and were now called Twilight Rapiers.They were so strange and very odd for some reason because they had the same powers as the boy that she fought earlier and was able to cast beams out of the sky.Was the boy giving Tammy some trail of courage or bravery?Or was it to pick the next Twilight Warrior?But Tammy seemed to think that it was both and was not the Twilight"Warrior",but the Twilight"Maiden". Twilight Battle Video(At 2:42 it starts,picture Sora as Tammy) Moves Twilight Saber:5 Beams of light come out of the sky rushing straight as Tammy slashes,then she finishes off with an X. Power Blitz:She slashes 4 times then blow a wide disc of dark and light energy and 5 beams of light come out as well. Twilight Destroyer:She gets 10 statues of Twilight around her in a circle and floats into the air sending 10 spiraling spheres of Twilight that chases the enemy.(For 3 sec.) Inhanced Moves Inhanced Twilight Saber:She dashes stabbing,then 5 beams of light come out of the sky rushing straight as Tammy slashes,then Tammy finishes off with an X leaving white fire behind. Inhanced Power Blitz:She slashes 2 times,sends 4 beams of light in a straight line,then she does a wide disc of dark and light energy with 5 beams coming out. Inhanced Twilight Destroyer:She gets 10 statues of Twilight,Sends a Stardust Rain thats does 2 sec. of Twilight Pillars when on the ground(This is very weak damage)Then she sends 12 spheres of Twilight to chase the enemy(For 4 sec.) Twilight Mode: This mode are just Cash Moves. Twilight Reflect:Does a stance formation with 5 twilight beams surrounding her then a small twilight shield forms around her,she's protected from any special ability such as cursing,petrify,and any power-up in a dungeon,in PvP it has the same effects as Mari's Mana Shield but anyone that gets too close is hurt but not knocked down. Shining Pyramid:She summons a barrier around her shaped like a triangle then she expands it in 2 sec. flat into a 8 feet pyramid of twilight,hurting the opponent with heavy damage. Twilight Burst:She dashes to the enemy with two rotating discs around her slashing the opponent,she keeps doing this for 4 sec. then she does the last part of Hovering Crusher. Roxas Fight Combos Regular Combo:Slashes 3 times,slides her feet like she's tripping someone 2 times,then slashes once. Critical Attack:Somersaults in the air 2 times. Double Attack:Slashes an X. Dash Attack:She does Round Crash but weaker and faster. Jump Attack:Somersaults in the air once. Turning Blade:Z+UP+Z+UP,Jumps in the air twirling her rapiers 2 times. Stance:Press XX to stance Wide Spread:Blows a circle of wind around herself that goes 5 feet from her. Twilight Ray:Sends 1 Twilight Beam Somersaulting Crash:Jumps and somersaults forwards crashing to the ground. Sonic Blade:Stabs ridiculously fast. Taunts At the start of battle: *The age of Twilight is upon us... *Feel the shine of Twilight! During Battle: *I shall teach the world about Twilight! *How dare you fight against the Twilight!? *The only one that is misjudged is the way you fight. During Specials: *Think Fast! *Come on! *Rahhh! Victory: *Learn about Twilight. *You are no match for my power... *Try again? Mission: Hi,I'm just a denizen of the dark here to fight you and test you to see if you are worthy to claim the Twilight Rapiers but in order to do tht you hav to beat me mutiple times in order to claim the title"Twilight Maiden".Think you're up for it? ~Nobody~ *Beat the Hooded Figure 50 Times(Random in any dungeon,Excluding Trail forest and tower) *40 Battle Certificates *50 Practice Journals *Claim 3 pieces of Twilight from Archemedia *Claim 10 pieces of Thanatos's Orb Theme Song Roxas Theme